


男厕所里发生的事

by Anonymous



Category: impossible mission:fall out
Genre: M/M, impossible mission - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 在男厕所里其实发生了这些事……（并没有）





	男厕所里发生的事

如果能再给他一次机会，August一定会在把那个冒牌货的头打爆之前先将Ethan的头揍成烂苹果派。  
一切都是因为Ethan那个没来得及使用的该死的注射器，尽管出发之前August已经做好了相关准备工作，包括对他各种惯用手段的调查以及制定应对措施，但又有谁知道IMF小分队会在什么地方整出什么幺蛾子来。  
他是在CIA处理完厕所尸体离开之后才意识到这一点的，起初他以为一阵阵的眩晕只是头部受击的后遗症，当他因为四肢无力倒在地板上时，他才意识到来自左掌心那几乎可以忽略不计的刺痛。  
那是一个针眼，自然是来自于Ethan的注射器。因为注射量小，他并没有像Ethan描述的那样不省人事，但却浑身发软。August艰难地从裤袋中拿出手机 ，想要把CIA的特工叫回来带自己离开，然而一阵喧哗声突然从门口传来，他措手不及，只好立刻跌入厕所隔间，倒在马桶上。  
隔着一层木板，男人们在小便池前肆意交谈着，即使思维已经逐渐陷入混乱，August依然判断出外面有4人，毒药的作用愈发明显，他感到自己的身体正在逐渐失去控制，引以为傲的力量正在变成一堆可以随意揉捏的软肉，而隔间的空气变得憋闷不堪，他又静静听了一会儿，确认外面已经安静下来，才小心打开隔间门。  
外面果然空无一人，August扶着马桶想要站起身来，双腿却超乎寻常的软乏无力，只是一步，他就重重摔在地上。  
“操！”  
他怒骂出声，而正在此时，厕所的门再次打开了。一个男人惊愕地和趴倒在地的August对视，有那么一瞬间，August以为他会过来帮忙或者去叫人，他甚至考虑好了处理这些可能性的五六种方法，但男人却露出了令人颇为费解的笑容。  
“哥们，你是刚刚隔间里的其中一个吧”  
这男人笑得太惹人厌，August真想一拳打烂他的鼻子，但眼下他甚至连话都有些说不利索，只能竭力撑起身体，断断续续地说出；“低血糖”、“请你”、“帮帮我”之类的词。  
“你们几个进来，我感觉有个乐子我们可以找找”  
厕所门再次打开了，陆续进来了三个男人，August感觉事情开始变得不太妙了，他在四人的注视下笨拙地用手肘支撑起身体，感到自己从未像现在一样屈辱。  
“瞧瞧他的块头，可真不小。”  
四人像围观铁笼中的野兽一样嬉笑着看他艰难地爬起来，靠着隔间板墙喘息，他的外套被Ethan拿走盖在冒牌货开花的脸上。而被他堪堪系上扣子的灰衬衫正因为大量出汗而紧紧贴在身上。随着他高耸胸脯的起伏节律而危险地绷紧再松开。  
“你知道吗，我们可不觉得这是低血糖，我们觉得这像是些挺不错的药，你知道，能让你感觉像上了天一样的那种。”August凶狠地瞪视着那说话的混混，或许特工的眼神震慑了他们，即使大汗淋漓，喘息不止，这双蓝色的眼睛依然不会让人错认那其中的狠厉，那混混不自在地扯扯领子，和其他三人交换眼色。  
“你的另外两位同伴把你丢下了，不过我们还有点时间，所以不如一起来开心一下。”  
“别多废话了。”另一个人不耐烦的打断，“我们这就操这婊子一顿”  
所以这是一群最低劣下流的杂种，居然动了这种脑筋，如果是往常，当August听到第一句话，这四个人就会在三分钟七横八竖倒在地上，老二被折断塞在嘴里。但此时连愤怒都被毒药腐蚀地软绵绵，August张开嘴，试图说出几个含混不清的脏字。  
“我已经在外面挂上了打扫牌，这儿一时半会儿不会有人来了。”一个男人道，第一只手附上了August的胸脯，轻率而戏谑地揉捏着他的乳肉。  
“你们看这胸肌，我可没在健身房里见过这么厉害的。”  
“我看不像胸肌，更像女人的乳房，男人没办法长出这样的奶子。”另一只手伸了上来，将那不堪重负的衬衫彻底解脱了，August的胸脯几乎是立刻爆涌一般溢出，饱满的乳肉上覆着一层薄汗，浅粉的乳头谄媚地戳着男人们的掌心。  
“操他妈的耶稣基督啊，这可是好一对奶子。”有人感叹着，另一个人已经开始挖掘August身上其余可供亵玩的部位，他解开了August的皮带，当着特工的面羞辱把手伸进去粗暴地揉捏着那未曾勃起的阴茎，那并不令人舒服，但仅仅一阵，所有人都惊讶地看到那东西竟然微微抬起了头。  
“我看你还是挺喜欢被这么玩的，骚货。”男人们一下下戳着他的龟头，嘲笑这大块头的不知廉耻，此时在他们眼里那凶恶的眼神已经被丰满的乳肉和圆润柔软的屁股给掩盖了。  
August宁愿自己是在做梦，在发现自己不能立刻恢复拧断这群败类的脖子时，他就只想咬牙承受这一切，只当成是一场拷问，但Ethan的药到底是他妈的什么该死的成分，他偏偏将一切侮辱性的抚摸揉掐都感受得清晰可见，男人粗糙的手指从他的乳头上移开的时候，他几乎要从喉咙里泄出一声呻吟。  
一会儿功夫他就被完全剥光了，像个大号的高级硅胶性爱娃娃，男人们把他四肢朝下按在地上，August试图爬起来，但他的胳臂完全失去了力气，下巴和肩膀艰难地支撑着地，后头一对丰润的大腿还有几分力气，立着叫他的屁股高高翘起，再饥渴于承欢的母兽所能摆出来的也就是这副姿态了。特工十数年训练出的凶猛而具有杀伤力的躯体变作男人们玩乐的工具，他们一边毫无怜惜地将那耸起的丰臀掐出青紫，一边拿出手机把特工的淫态拍下。猜完拳后他们决出了顺序，一前一后将赤裸的August夹在中间。  
“婊子，张开你的嘴。”那在他前面的男人恶毒地说，August咬紧牙关，愤怒至极，他反而冷静下来，蓝眼睛死死钉着男人的脸，等一切结束之后，他会保证这个男人死的无比痛苦而缓慢。  
他被扇了一巴掌，脸颊火辣辣地烧着，很快就肿了起来，手掌强硬地捏上他的颌关节，逼迫他张开嘴，一根跳动着的温热的肉棍随即塞进了他的嘴里，一气戳进他的喉咙，他剧烈地干呕起来，柔腻的喉头献媚搬裹住性器，男人发出了一声长长的呻吟，  
“真有那么爽吗”那在一旁等着的人调笑着问。  
“虽然没有任何技巧可言，但比飞机杯可好多了。”  
后面的那个被撩得越发着急起来，去洗漱台那里挤了一手乳白色的洗手液。  
“瞧瞧这个屁股，比起卡戴珊怎么样？”他在August的臀尖狠抽了两下，肉浪翻动着，那块皮肤飞快地泛起颇情色的指痕，“操，这贱货的屁股是怎么长的？”他把一手黏糊糊的洗手液顺着尾椎抹，又掰着特工的臀瓣向两边撑到最大，再狠狠挤在一起，发出色情的咕叽声。August感到那些东西粘稠冰凉地沿臀缝淌下，又不怀好意地朝他后穴钻去，随即两根硬邦邦的手指毫不客气地捅了进来，August的整张脸被男人按在胯下，粗硬地阴毛剐蹭着他的面颊，只能急促地喘息着，这种疼痛虽然远不如刚刚厮打的皮肉之痛，但却微妙地叫人无法忍受。他不禁挣扎起来，和过分丰满的臀部比起来略显细韧的腰肢痛苦地带着臀肉摆动，在外人看来却是骚浪的迎合。  
“别着急，宝贝，我得尽量让我们都享受。”男人起了兴致，一手捏着他的臀肉，一手在他的屁股里捅弄，他又加了两根手指，带着那些折磨人的洗手液在August的肠道中肆意抽送，指尖和茧子刮搔着柔嫩的肠壁，特工艰难地承受男人的阴茎和手指在他的身体内部亵弄，丰厚的白皙脊背微微颤抖着，早就出了一层薄汗，在灯光下显得柔软又淫荡，像是羊羔的胸脯，又像是一匹发亮的缎子。  
“操他妈的，我忍不住了。”  
男人抽出手指，换上自己的阴茎，直捅入那已经被折磨红肿的小口。  
“干！这才叫爽翻天！”他掐住August的腰，狠狠地撞着特工饱满的屁股，将那臀肉挤撞得变形，又骤然抽离，连带着粉色的黏膜也被带出。他的家伙实在不小，几下仿佛要把August的肠子捅破，戳进胃里去。特工禁不住干呕起来，在前面操着他嘴的男人发出几声低吼，死揪着他的卷发把精液全都射进他的喉咙里。性器抽离被磨破的嘴唇，在蓬乱的胡子上留下颇明显的精痕。  
August大声呕吐起来，浊液从他的唇角溢出，顺着面颊下淌。可这群败类并不会让他休息，又是一根怒张的阴茎塞进他的嘴里，暴虐地来回抽插。他找回了一丝力气，咬下牙关，施虐的男人惨叫着抽出阴茎，捂着裆部倒下，August被身后的男人拽着腰狠操，却颇解恨地露出一个笑容来。  
如果不是因为Ethan那狗娘养的药，效果这么久，这混蛋的老二就别想要了。August恨恨地想，等他出去将放射物拿到手，他要把Ethan的头拧下来当球踢，他可不管所罗门会怎么说。  
“这婊子咬我！操！”  
男人看了看自己的老二，随即爬起身来狠狠踹在侧倒在地的August身上。  
“你踢的时候他后面缩得特别紧。”男人又是几下狠撞，紧抵着August的射了出来，随着阴茎拔出，那些白污精液从潮红肛口溢出，还带着些许血丝。  
“瞧瞧，冰淇淋派。”男人吹着口哨拿出手机对着August被干得合不拢的屁股拍起来，又抬起他的一条大腿，将特工丰满的腿根和始终没能射精的半勃阴茎收进镜头。  
“操，我们得赶快走了，我刚刚听到外面有人在问打扫的事。”  
“再见婊子。希望你今天过得开心，因为我们几个可是嗨翻了。”  
那第一个干他嘴的男人拍了拍他的面颊，戏谑地笑着说。被他咬了老二的那个则又恨恨地踢了他的屁股一脚，满怀恶意地在他柔软的臀肉上蹭两下鞋底，把精液和尘土糊得到处都是。  
男人们离开了，不知过了多久，August感到自己的气力逐渐恢复起来，药物的残留作用使他依然停止不了颤栗，他颤抖着爬起身，穿上自己的衣物洗了把脸，镇定地走出门去，除他之外，没有人会再知道这件事，明天那三个人就会人间蒸发，连骨头都找不到。而August walker将依然是那个最让人闻风丧胆的噩梦般的特工。


End file.
